


Caught

by OTP_fandom_shipper



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec masturbating, Caught by Magnus, M/M, You know how they get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_fandom_shipper/pseuds/OTP_fandom_shipper
Summary: One night when Magnus isn't expected to be home till late, Alec misses him and wants to feel the pleasure that normally only his warlock can give him. But when Magnus gets home Alec gets caught in the act. And, I think you know the rest.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Caught

When Magnus gets back from a client's house he notices that Alec’s jacket and bow are near the door meaning he’s already home. Magnus looks in the kitchen and doesn’t see him there or in the living room.  
He must already be in bed Magnus thinks to himself.   
When he opens the door the scene that he walks in on is quite shocking yet amazing nonetheless. There, on the bed, is his shadowhunter with his eyes closed, head tipped back and hand stroking his hard cock. He’s letting out soft moans of pleasure as he continues to stroke himself.  
Magnus can feel himself getting hard just from the sight. He quietly walks over to the end of the bed. When Alec feels the bed dip his eyes shoot open in shock. However when he sees Magnus he calms down slightly, but his face turns a shade of red from the embarrassment of being caught. Magnus crawls up the bed and settles himself just below Alec’s cock.   
“Need some help there darling?” Magnus questions with a mischievous smirk.  
Alec starts to respond when Magnus takes his length into his mouth. The younger man groans at the new warm sensation around his hard cock. Magnus starts to bob his head up and down at a slow pace. Too slow for Alec’s liking. The shadowhunter, already sensitive from stroking himself, squirms on the bed. Holding the sheets so tightly his knuckles are white.   
“Magnus,” Alec says looking down into the warlock’s golden catlike eyes as he speeds up his movements “Fuck. I’m gonna cum”   
With those words, Alec cums harder than he has in a long time.   
Magnus had purposely taken down his glamour, knowing that it would send Alec over the edge. Magnus snaps his fingers and the mess is gone, there are new sheets on the bed. Alec was still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm with his legs shaking and eyes closed.   
“You okay love?” Magnus asks in a soft tone.   
“Yeah. That was amazing.” The shadowhunter answered.   
“I’m glad,” Magnus said as he moved to lay his head on the pillow with Alec. “Get some rest now.”


End file.
